Angst of a Ninja
by Dark-Angel-Cronos
Summary: COMPLETE! All your favorite Naruto characters in High School! Alright the end is up, let's hope you all like it. I'll admit it's been a while but their you go. NaruXHina
1. Chapter 1

Angst of a Ninja  
Chapter 1  
DAC  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If i did everything you're about to read would probably be true.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up Konoha! This is your early morning DJ Shuri Kunari, and her partner in early morning radio, Ken Murashami; giving you the big wake up as it's the end of a long Christmas Break for all you High School students."

Naruto didn't let the alarm speak anymore; he pushed the off button hard, with malcontent in his face, as he looked at the time.

"Seven, damn it!" he wasn't used to having to get up this early. Spending most of his break sleeping in late he felt his eyelids and brain tell him it was time for sleep but he forced himself up anyway. Moving out of his room he stumbled on a pile of clothes and made his way for the kitchen. His mini Christmas tree sat on the table, its lights where still glimmering. He hadn't taken it down and didn't plan too. 'No real reason' he thought.

Sliding on some sweat pants from the drier and a shirt off of the sofa he pop open a box of poptart's and grabbed a pack stuffing them into his pocket for later. He didn't have time to make ramen this morning instead he'd have to clean up real quick and then head out or else he might be late. He turned on his heel heading into the bathroom he grabbed a comb wet it and ran it through his hair pulling out all the tangles and mangles in one swoop. 'Little dirty but not bad' he thought splashing some water in his face and pulling his toothbrush from its cup into his mouth he briskly lathered his teeth and then rinsed looking himself once over in the mirror before heading to his room and packing his bags.

"Today just feels like one of those days. Yeah know what I mean Kyuubi" Naruto was getting used to the fox inside him. Heck it talked back, not like anyone else did. 'Yeah it does, but hope springs eternal'. The Kyuubi had decided not to long ago to start accepting Naruto as well. Naruto's body was its body and nothing was gonna change that, might as well deal. "Little cheerier than normal, this morning are we now?" Naruto wasn't used to the Kyuubi being so at ease he usually felt it tense up when Naruto talked to it. Kyuubi didn't respond so Naruto assumed the conversation was over and slipped on his jacket picking and picked up his bag heading out the door.

Naruto arrived on campus about ten minutes before the bell so he decided to find someone to talk too. Luckily, he didn't have to look far as someone had found him.

"Sup Naru," Kiba showed up and patted Naruto on his back. Kiba was kinda of an outcast not really fitting into any real high school click so he, like Naruto, just kinda hung around with fellow outcasts and talked.

"Nothing much, Kiba" Naruto noted Shikamaru had showed up with Kiba, his arm wrapped around Temari. "Sup, Shikamari" Naruto joked, as he never really saw the two of them apart except in classes. Shikamaru nodded with a half glare, while Temari gave a little wave.

"Zigga, where's Hina?" Kiba looked curiously around he was looking for his love interest. Naruto laughed at his frantic eyes. Hinata was apart of the outcasts as well but had very little interest in Kiba. He knew she had her eyes set on someone different but felt it best not to shatter Kiba's hopes especially Kiba being so close to Naruto.

"Here Kiba-sama" Hinata always refereed to Kiba as Sama over Kun because he was more like her brother. She gave him a slight hug in recognition and moved to walk beside Naruto.

"Hey Hina-Chan, how's our little outcast princess today?" Naruto patted Hinata's head. He always referred to her as the outcast princess ever since she won the part as the princess over Sakura in the play last year.

"Fine, but I'm surprised you're even up this morning Naru-kun. Being Prince of laziness" She gave him a wink. The group spent a good amount of time at Naruto's since it was spacious but over the break they hadn't once gone over to his house and him not be asleep when they got there.

"Yeah seriously how did you get up? I mean you sleep more than Shikamaru over here." Kiba gave a thumb to Shika who didn't seem to mind, as this was his payback for the Shikamari joke earlier.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure but I think it involved my ceiling falling on my head." Naruto grinned and shrugged it off as nothing more. Everyone laughed at the joke and headed into the school as the bell rang.

Hinata stayed with Naruto, they usually lagged behind a bit to talk in the mornings.

"So how was your weekend I noticed you didn't come to see me." Naruto started walking up the stairs to his locker, which was actually pretty close to Hinata's now that he thought about it.

"It was busy. I'm sorry I really did want to come see you." She inched a little closer to him her head was down she could feel the blush hit her face. When it was just the two of them she became so shy.

"Hmmm alright," he wrapped an arm around her and gave her half hug as they walked "all is forgiven." His arm stayed around her, which just made her a little more uncomfortable.

"Umm Naruto your arm…" Hinata was blushing really hard. Some students starred for a moment at the two it wasn't unlike the group to walk arm in arm down the halls like the outcasts they where but they had never seen just those two doing it. Some shrugged it off as nothing while other more curious people watched with content.

"Huh, oh sorry Hina-Chan" Naruto removed his arm he felt himself blush a little he hadn't meant it to be awkward like that. Hinata wished a little she hadn't said anything and he had left his arm around her. "Listen I'll see you Hinata I got to go to class. K?" He asked to make sure she was okay, she was speechless she seemed to have lost her voice she just nodded as he ran off.

Naruto felt his heart pounding a little as he found a seat in the middle of the class. He hadn't expected so much awkwardness between him and Hinata already, but he supposed it just couldn't be helped. The teacher was late as usual as Naruto looked up at the clock to see the bell had rang about two minutes ago anyway. As if on cue in Naruto's mind, Kakashi-sensei appeared before the class from the door with dirty manga in hand.

"Okay, class. Its the first day back so we're not gonna start anything yet. So what do we say?" Kakashi lowered his book and placed his hand to his ear and let the classes roar of a response signify he could continue reading.

"FREEDAY!" everyone shouted. Oh how Naruto hated free days, not that he minded the no-work policy. It was just all the kids he'd have to be stuck with during these free days. 

"Hey Kakashi-sensei" Naruto walked up to his teachers desk setting his elbows down and propping his head in his hands. "Did you get that book I sent you for the holidays?" Naruto had gotten the latest copy of Jiraiya's naughty books and sent a copy to Kakashi for a Christmas present.

"Yes I did Naruto and thank you for the sentiment." Kakashi had enjoyed the book and was indeed thankful but didn't really wish the conversation to go much further.

"Yeah, there are some amazing shots in there like that one where the girls…" Naruto was cut off by Kakashi covering his mouth.

"Not here Naruto, we're on school premise" Kakashi removed his hand and returned to his book just to find that Naruto felt very persistent this morning.

"But Sensei that money shot at the end with the three guys all…"

"NARUTO DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!!!" the students had turned when they heard Naruto say money shot, and Kakashi had to take action. Naruto seemed dumbstruck by this weird outcome for a conversation.

"FOR WHAT!!!!!" The entire class was in an uproar of laughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you all liked it, i know i enjoyed writing it. Please good reviews. If you're reading this and have read Trials of a Shinobi don't worry TOAS will be back later, but i feel High schoolish now plus i had alot of ideas for this one.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Angst of a Ninja  
Chapter 2  
DAC  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If i did everything you're about to read would probably be true.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up to the sound of a blaring radio. KR108 always woke him up the morning with a mix of their alternative rock and their J-pop. Sitting up in his bed he examined his room for a second trying to remember what today was. 'It's the first day back to that school. Ugh why do I even keep on living when I'm just the shadow of precious Itachi.' Sasuke had grown tired of his older brother up showing him in everything and today just felt like one of those days where he thought it might be better to just curl up and die, but he wasn't gonna give the pleasure of his death to his brother. 'No way no how' he thought.

Sasuke dressed quickly putting on black under armor and a matching jacket. He slicked back his hair in the mirror and pulled out his makeup kit. He put on some black mascara and searched through the drawers quickly looking for his black nail polish before heading to the front room.

"DAMN IT ITACHI WHERES MY NAIL POLISH!!" Sasuke hated it when Itachi took his makeup especially his nail polish.

"Top drawer behind the others foolish little brother" Itachi didn't really feel like talking to his brother this morning so he decided to take the calm collective approach to their morning bicker.

Sasuke felt a vein pop out of his head as he discovered his nail polish bottle empty. 'Fine I'll just go without today, I can get some from Michiyo later anyway.' He grabbed his book bag on the floor and headed to the front room. Itachi was sitting watching the weather eating his morning bowl of Cocoa Puffs.

"Heading for school, hope you'll attend today Itachi." Sasuke was about to open the door when he heard Itachi's cackle of a laugh. "Ugh what is it this time?" Sasuke turned on his heel and looked at his brother square in his face.

Itachi ran his fingers across his eyes and down the bridge of his nose trying to figure how to phrase what he was about to say.

"Foolish little brother, I wouldn't go out in that if I where you." Itachi smiled an evil smile, he'd full well let his brother walk out in that but playing with him was just so much more fun.

"Why? What's wrong with what I have on?" Itachi never really paid heed to Sasuke's clothes before why the sudden change.

"Where do you want me to start, your face or the fact that you have no pants on?" Itachi laughed out loud at the last part barely gasping it out. Sasuke turned beat red as he looked down and saw he had no pants on quickly running into his bed room he retrieved his tripps and threw them on deciding to exit through his bedroom window less face Itachi one more time than necessary.

"Wow, he's such a dork." Itachi looked down and took another bite of cocoa puffs. "Hmmm days like this are what I live for, that and the delicious chocolaty goodness of Cocoa Puffs." Itachi licked his lips as he finished his breakfast. Tossing his bowl into the sink and grabbing his bag, Itachi headed out for Konoha High just like Sasuke before him, just with pants on the first time.

Sasuke met up with one of his friends Michiyo on the way to school and found that she had nail polish with her which let him finish off his morning ritual of perfection he finally felt complete.

"Thanks Michiyo. Where's Kazuma?" Sasuke looked around for the other member of his group Kazuma. Kazuma was Michiyo's sweet heart and he expected him to be right by her side. Michiyo rolled her eyes at Sasuke and smiled briefly before speaking.

"He's not gonna be at school, the dolt and his family got snowed in and won't be home till a few days from now. So till then it's just you and me Sasuke-kun" she nudged him in the ribs. Sasuke had admitted to Michiyo that he liked her after a few weeks when they first met and she had laughed cause she was with Kazuma and he hadn't known.

"Quit it, your boyfriend wouldn't like you flirting with me that much." Sasuke nudged her back. It was all in good fun now, she was more of a sister than a love interest and was probably the farthest thing from his mind but their little flirt banter still was fun and refreshing before a dreaded day of school.

"Yeah know, I hear a small hint of happiness in your voice but besides that something's itchin yeah huh Sasuke." Michiyo could always see right through Sasuke and he hated it.

"Nah its nothing just…today feels like one of those days yeah know." Sasuke hurried off in front of her to avoid conversation hitting the halls about 3 minutes before the bell and heading for his locker.

"Yo Sasuke what's up." It was Gaara another one of Sasuke's friends. Gaara usually got there earlier than the others cause he liked to read in the library.

"Nothin," Sasuke felt down for leaving Michiyo and it was already starting to get to him, along with all the grief he had over the break.

"Sasuke!!" it was Michiyo she had caught up and was behind Sasuke with Gaara now. "What is up with leavin me like that??"

"It's nothing, just I didn't…ugh it's just one of those days where everything wrong is gonna go wrong and I don't want you guys to have to be apart of my misery." Sasuke slowly ticked away the first few numbers of his locker. What was he saying; he loved having friends with him, it made things seem better.

"Aw cheer up Sasuke, everything will be okay just wait and see, I bet nothing bad happens to you all day!" Michiyo tried turning a positive spin on things whenever possible and hoped it might work for Sasuke today.

"Maybe, but I doubt it." Sasuke clicked the last number on his locker and pulled it open. With a big boom and an explosion of pink Sasuke was literally covered in paint. From the locker a small slingshot like structure had sent a paint balloon of pink paint and streamers into Sasuke's face. His hair was so covered in paint it looked more like his natural color with black highlights and strips. He pealed the balloons remains off his face and let it hit the floor with a plop as he reached out and pulled out a note from the back of the locker.

_Dear Foolish Little Brother_

_Hoped you liked my payback for Christmas Eve, as well I hope you enjoy the color pink as that stuff won't be coming out without a long shower and some thorough scrubbing. _

Love,

Itachi

As Sasuke finished the letter he turned to see everyone staring with wide-eyed stares and large smiles trying to contain laughter. Michiyo had her mouth covered while Gaara did the same.

"I would say I told you so but that wouldn't stop you from laughing or make me feel any better so I'll be in the bathroom cleaning up." Sasuke walked off giving them a farewell wave. Pranks had been pulled on Sasuke in the past and they knew he'd be in class just a little late cause he'd have to wash some of the paint off.

Sasuke was able to get most of the paint off of his face and neck there where little splashes of it on his shirt but he didn't mind, it was his hair he was worried about.

"Damn it all Itachi why'd you have to go and do that I'm never gonna get this stuff out of my hair." He rinsed his hair in the sing for a third time and still little of the paint came out. He decided it best to just dry off the hair and let the paint set till it was flakier and easier to remove.

Stepping out from the bathroom he felt the door hit something. He spun around the door and looked down to see the a pink haired cheerleader looking up at him.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" It was Sakura, a preppy cheerleader that had a major thing for Sasuke. 'Just what he needed' Sasuke thought. 'Fan girls'.

"Sakura, sorry for hitting you but hey I can't talk I need to get to class." Sasuke gave her a half glare saying he didn't want to talk to her right now but she didn't seem to notice at all.

"Oh Sasuke your hair is so pretty when did you dye it pink?" She latched onto him examining his hair. He pulled away quickly and gave her a disgruntled humph before walking away. "Awww what's wrong Sasuke-kun parents got you all depressed again, I certainly know that feeling like over the break my parents where…" Sakura stopped dead mid-sentence she had forgotten. Sasuke's parents had died when he was nine.

Sasuke clenched his fists and reared at her feeling the anger swell up in his face and eyes. "YEAH, PARENTS GOT ME ALL DEPRESSED AGAIN! DEAD ON SAKURA! WAY TO GO! I BET YOU WANT A REWARD, WELL HERES YOUR REWARD YOU PREPPY BITCH. FUCK OFF!" Sasuke usually didn't let his anger get the best of him like now but he couldn't help it. Sakura was almost stalker like in her obsession over him and he was getting sick and tired of it.

"Sasuke…I…I didn't mean to…." Sakura was at a lost for words. Sasuke had never raised his voice at her. 'Something bad must have happened over the break, maybe he'll let me help?'

Sasuke took a deep breath and lowered his voice some but he was still basically yelling. "God, you're such an idiot. Where the fuck do you get off acting the way you do. You think you're so great just because your family's wealthy and you're popular, well guess what you're not."

Sasuke held out his hand and started counting off with his fingers and he spoke. "You're annoying, self-centered, egotistical, whiney, a freaking psycho, and a stalker. Do you get my drift I don't want anything to do with you. I just want you to leave me alone!" Sasuke was breathing heavily now and Sakura was nearly in tears, when the door of a nearby classroom swung open and a teacher stepped out to see what the ruckus was about.

"What's going on here! Mr. Uchiha, Ms. Haruno! Why aren't you in class?" The teacher gave them a stern look but neither of the teenagers spoke. "Fine, Detention for the both of you. Now get to class before I send you to the principals office." Sasuke gave a gruff sigh and trotted down the hall. Sakura did the same just in the opposite direction and in tears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, fact of the matter is i had a back log of a few chapters (a buffer incase i get writers block ) so i decided i'd post one more chapter with this story so you guys could ahve some extra reading material. I hope you all liked it, and once again Good revies please Also if any of you are wondering why i never review other peoples works its because i really...well don't ever seem to have the time to read other peoples works...i'm sorry...i perfer to spend any free time i have writing. I hope you all understand if i don't get a chance to go read your fictions.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Angst of a Ninja  
Chapter 3  
DAC  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If i did everything you're about to read would probably be true.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had spent most of his first hour daydreaming. One of his dreams involved Hinata he felt it strange he was dreaming about her but not too strange. Ever since she had truly started taking a liking to him and showing it more he had been having these dreams. Naruto always liked Hinata but not like this, not this deeply before. Naruto felt the light touch of Hinata's skin under his fingertips. His dream was taking the shape of a memory he had from over the break it was a few days after Christmas.

_Enter Flash Back:_

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata came into Naruto's house finding Naruto dosing in his recliner. His feet propped up on the back of the chair with his head on the footrest that came out from the bottom. She giggled at his awkward position before walking over and shaking him by the shoulder to wake up. "Come on Naruto-kun wake up."

"Huh say whaa?!" Naruto woke up with a slight jerk falling out of the chair and onto the ground at Hinata's feet. "Oh hey there Hina-Chan" He gave her a sheepish smile as she helped him stand up. "What are you doing here?" Naruto scratched his head where it had hit the floor.

"I'm here to spend the day with you. Remember everyone's coming over for the party later. I told you I'd help decorate but it seems you already have that done." Hinata was a little sad as she looked around the room. Naruto had been up early preparing for the party and had forgotten Hinata was coming over.

"Oh, yeah I finished earlier and was taking a snooze. But yeah you know we can still hang out and stuff Hina-Chan." He gave her a slight half hug as he took her side "There's a park nearby we can take a walk while we wait for the others to show up." Naruto gave her a smile.

Hinata had planned on trying to get quality time with Naruto through the decorating but this was even better. She quickly nodded and took his arm as he pulled her towards the door. He grabbed his hat jacket off the wall and headed out holding the door open for Hinata to lead the way.

The streets where rather bare for that time of day, about two in the afternoon. Hinata felt a strange eeriness about it. When they got to the park Hinata raced for the swings and jumped into one.

"HEY NARUTO!" She had a big smile on her face, she rarely got outside the house to have fun with her friends anymore and she planned on enjoying today. "Push me??" She laughed as he ran up and gave her a big push. "Thank you" She felt the cold winter wind whip in her hair as she came back and felt his hands on her back to push her again.

"Do you like it high Hinata-Chan" Naruto felt like teasing her. He knew she didn't like heights and that if he pushed her too high she would be very mad.

"Don't you dare push me too high Naruto!" Hinata felt him push harder than before and squealed as she went higher. "Naruto!" She closed her eyes and held the bars tight. When she was little she had fallen out of a swing going high up because she let go of the chains.

"Don't worry I got you Hina-Chan" She felt herself fall back and Naruto's arms wrap around her waist. He dug his heels into the ground as the swing moved forward and brought it to a stop holding her tight. She was still clutching the chains tight when she felt his hands move up and take hers pulling her fingers from the cold chains and lacing his fingers with hers. "Your fingers are freezing Hina-Chan." He moved around to the front of her and pulled her up out of the swing his hands still with hers.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata felt a little embarrassed she hadn't expected him to be so caring. She moved close and pulled her hands away slightly. "Its okay they're fine Naruto thank you" She turned to avoid him seeing her blush has she brought her hands to her chest.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and took her hands in his. The chains had been wet and cold from the snow and her hands where still very cold even after he took her hands into his. He leaned in holding her close to him his head on her shoulder looking down at their hands. He turned his head slightly and Hinata did the same. Their lips briefly brushed against each other, accidentally, when their eyes met. Naruto felt a small surge in his heart.

"Hinata" He let his eyes shut as he moved in close.

"Naruto…" Hinata felt him push his lips into hers slowly. They were warm and soft and loving. His eyes closed and his arms holding her closer now. She let her eyes closed and embraced his kiss wrapping her arms around his.

The bell rang out and it broke Naruto's blissful memory. He shook his head, throwing off the allusion his mind was still creating for him. His mouth moved but no words came. 'Hinata' he thought. He wanted to see her, he needed to see her. Picking up his things he went straight for her locker not wanting to waste a moment.

Hinata came out of her first hour feeling slightly sullen. Naruto had seemed kinda distant this morning. She hadn't meant for this morning to be awkward like that but ever since he kissed her during the break they've been having awkward moments like that. She sighed as she turned the first few numbers on her locker, when she heard running footsteps. It was Naruto bolting down the hall straight for her. It was kinda scary, when she saw the look on his face.

"Naruto?? Are you.." She was cut off as he hugged her tight. The momentum he had built up running for her made them twirl around a bit before settling. "Naruto, what's going on?" she was confused especially by the hug.

"Hinata, I like you, and I know you like me back, and all during first hour the only thing I could think about was you. Be my girlfriend?" Naruto hadn't expected it to come out like that but he just felt so compelled to shout his feelings out to her that it came out as a proclamation of love.

Hinata was dumb struck. Her mouth dropped a little, she hadn't expect this from Naruto, and even in the darkest recesses of her mind she hadn't expected him to come out so soon, or so publicly with it. She couldn't speak but she could smile and she did nod. Naruto felt his heart leap as he hugged his love.

"Good, because I need you. I don't know why but ever since I kissed you I can't get you out of my head and I don't want to anymore I just want you." He held her close kissing the top of her head. He felt her nuzzle him back her lips brushing along his collar and neck as she held him close and snuggled his chest.

"Ahh hem….no public displays of affection in the hall way." A teacher had come up and tapped Naruto on the shoulder pulling him off Hinata a bit. "Names."

"Ugh." Naruto sighed, he'd be in detention all week at this rate. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata was a little mad as well. She hated it when the teachers got all strict with the no public displays of affection policy at school.

"Detention both of you." The teacher walked off writing something on her notepad. She was just a hall monitor not an actual teacher but they still liked to feel like they were with their little clipboards.

"So what now Naruto-kun?" Hinata had a smile on her face. Naruto was glaring at the hall monitor as she walked off. Hinata took this time to grab her books out of her locker so she could walk with Naruto to class.

"Hmm oh yeah, I have to go get my books" Naruto smiled sheepishly and started walking down the hall. Hinata quickly took his side and he slipped his hand down taking hers in his. He gripped it tight and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "You know your hands are cold."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yesah another chapter added. I'm making these chapters relativly short so i can add them quickly without delay. Now i'm probably gonna schedule myself now. Maybe one chapter a weekend will be added but i'll be sure to write ahead so that when i get the chance i can double the chapters on the weekend. Ty for kind reviews, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Good reviews are welcome Please no flames at NaruXHina Pairing.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Angst of a Ninja  
Chapter 4  
DAC  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If i did everything you're about to read would probably be true.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke felt bad after what had happened between him and Sakura. Sure Sakura was all the things he had said, but that didn't make it okay for him to yell at her like that. He had made her cry, and well no matter whom they where Sasuke didn't like to see people cry. 'Damn it all, I'm to sentimental' Sasuke cursed himself under his breath hanging his head over his instrument. Orchestra class was such a bore, he only took it up because learning classical bass would help his bass guitar playing.

"Sasuke, measure 24 to 50" His teacher tapped her pencil on her grade book, they where having playing tests. Sasuke took a breath of grief as he didn't feel like playing. He knew the piece inside and out and didn't feel it near the level that he was on. He played the section vibrating each note as it came and making tones like that of an angel. He saw his teachers face light up with joy at her prized bass player. It simple brought even more grief to him to know that he was being praised for work that a middle school player could accomplish.

The bell rang setting Sasuke free of his 3rd hour along with Michiyo who played violin. Sasuke packed up his bass slower than usual it brought Michiyo's attention because Sasuke out of everyone was usually the first to pack up and leave. She came over hoping he wasn't in too foul of a mood.

"That was good Sasuke" Michiyo had already put her instrument up and was waiting for Sasuke. Sasuke just nodded at her acknowledgment as he zipped up his case and placed it on the bass rack. Sasuke motioned for her to follow as he stepped out towards the door, it seemed he wasn't going to speak today. "What's wrong grumpy?" She ruffled his hair some pink flakes from the paint fell off as pulled his head away.

"It's nothing okay, I'll be okay, I'll see you at lunch okay?" Sasuke didn't want to talk to Michiyo right now. She had a tendency to bring out what was bothering him and right now he just wanted to figure stuff out on his own.

"Alright." Michiyo sighed to herself as Sasuke ran off for the stage, he had drama this hour with Gaara and Naruto. 'God I hope they don't do anything stupid, Sasuke seems moody today.' Michiyo sighed again as she thought of all the things that could possible go wrong between now and lunch. She decided that if she kept thinking about this she'd meet an early grave from ulcers so instead she headed out for her next class.

Sasuke dropped his bag on the floor near the stage with the rest of the others bags. They could bring their bags to drama, in case they needed to bring something like costumes or props they had. Naruto was sitting off against the scenery wall with Hinata. She was resting herself against him and Naruto seemed in a daze. Sasuke guessed Anko was giving a speech to one of the other students. Sasuke saw Sakura sitting off in the corner; her hair was down out of its ponytail. Her hair covered her face giving her a depressed look that struck a nerve in Sasuke's heart.

"Ahh man, she looks so sad now." Sasuke's voice was soft. Sakura wasn't dealing well with Sasuke rejecting her and insulting her. Sasuke slide into the seat next to Sakura, she was sitting on a trunk. Anko was giving a speech about the correct way to read lines and Sakura was faking paying attention. "Sakura-Chan?" Sasuke hoped she would talk to him.

Sakura felt her heart sting as he used Chan at the end of her name. It hurt so much for her to hear him use that loving suffix, but she wasn't going to let it get to her. She was silent and just gave him a slight glance before returning her vision to Anko. Sasuke wasn't getting what he wanted, he wanted her to at least acknowledge him so he could tell her he was sorry.

"Sakura I'm sorry for earlier I really am. I didn't mean to curse you out." Sasuke hoped he might get a chance to explain himself if she thought he was going to keep apologizing. Sakura just glared at him fully this time and got up, moving away from Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and put his head into his hands.

"Okay, class lets start our lines then. Naruto, Hinata. You're up first." Anko pulled out the two scripts from her back pocket and gave one to each. "Act 2, Line 12, Naruto you are Ryan. Ryan is asking his love to marry him in this scene, I want a lot of emotion and plenty of dramatization done in this scene okay?" Naruto nodded his head as Anko redirected her attention to Hinata. "Hinata you are Megan, you're Ryan's love interest and soon to be fiancé. We've practiced a lot of body movement last semester I want to see plenty of that from you as you don't have too many lines." Hinata nodded as Anko stepped back and gave them room to act. "Okay on my mark. Action!" Anko stepped off the stage and watched the performance.

"Megan my darling! My love! My beginning and end! I have a offer for you, a question if you will, will you hear me out?" Naruto stepped forward as he said his lines with passion reaching out his hand to Hinata.

"Aye, I shall hear you out but make quick your offer." Hinata touched his hand and moved in close never letting her back to the audience.

"Oh Megan my darling, be mine and forever. Your love is like the fire on a cold winters night and its what I need to survive. My darling Megan, your skin soft like silk and lips like roses, I need you with all my heart and soul. You are my only, the breath of life that runs through my heart and spirit. My darling Megan marry me and let me be yours forever and so much more." Naruto finished his short speech by taking a knee and kissing her hand, a little improvisation that had Anko smiling at his simple style on stage.

Hinata took her hand away she knew the part well and she knew she wasn't supposed to give so easily. Turning her back to Naruto she spoke softly and with a slight sound of nervousness in her voice.

"My darling Ryan you know I would say yes, but I am not sure, tell me why I should marry you and not keep my love any longer." She turned and let her eyes give him the signal.

These where not the lines as Anko had written them but Anko no longer seemed to mind as she relaxed in her chair and began whispering to her student teacher. "Hmm when I said they could use improvisation in the lines during practice I didn't mean to improvise the entire scene."

"Well, they are doing rather well lets not interrupt them." The dark haired student teacher was finding their scene much more amusing than Anko's but he wouldn't dare say that to her.

"Oh Megan, listen to these words I say as they are my hearts every breath." Naruto took her hands in his and pulled her closer.

"Hugs to protect you from the pain of your worries and troubles." Naruto embraced her tightly.

"Kisses to melt away the grief and sorrow of your life." He kissed her forehead lovingly and moved down to her cheek and to her ear so it seemed like he was whispering as he lowered his voice.

"Heat from my embrace to dry the tears and keep the cold at bay." Naruto nuzzled her lovingly his embrace growing visibly tighter.

"And all my love, to heal the wounds and scars left behind after the rest." They kissed lovingly not like actors on stage but like real lovers.

"BRAVISIMO!" Anko was on her feet clapping her hands out at their performance. "Albeit not what I wrote in the script but defiantly a scene worthy of a standing ovation. Naruto, Hinata if you will I would like very much for you to consider being our leads in the play this year." Anko's face looked anxious she wasn't used to working with freshmen of such skill something about them just seemed so real.

"We'll consider it." Naruto looked at Hinata as he spoke and she nodded her head in agreement.

"All right then, lets get two more performers on stage." Anko looked down at her roster and picked two at random. "Okay Sasuke and Sakura! You two are up, I expect a smash performance from last semesters leads."

Sakura stood up and walked to the middle of the stage picking up the scripts from Hinata as she took a seat with Naruto. Sasuke took his script from Naruto and quickly looked over the lines. He had a photographic memory and they were doing a single page of dialogue no need for an actual script.

"Megan my darling! My love! My beginning and end! I have a offer for you, a question if you will, will you hear me out?" Sasuke began just like Naruto had feeling through the motions and the lines emphasis on the out stretch of the hand. However Sakura was silent and did not speak in return.

"Sakura that's your cue…" Anko was at the foot of the stage and looked up slightly dumbstruck at why she hadn't spoken. Sakura just looked down at Anko her eyes seemed so sad, and immediately Anko felt it. "Sasuke do something, she's not going to work with you unless you do something. Fix your partner" She mouthed the words to him.

"Megan…Sakura my darling, will you not answer me?" Sasuke was a gloriously good actor, he knew it, but he didn't know if he could pull this one off. "If not then let me show you how I love thee and how much I am sorry that I have taken thine voice away with my words." Sasuke knelt before her taking her hand.

Sakura was slightly shocked at what he was doing, she felt her hand shake when he took it she was scared. 'What do you think you're doing?' She pondered him; this wasn't the usual Sasuke she performed with.

"Sakura, take in my words as they are the truest things I can think to say to you. My heart aches with the loss of others and the strains of life and through that I have hurt you. But know my Sakura that I meant not to hurt you and make those tears pour from your eyes. I cannot amend for what has been said but I will try and make good and learn from what I have done, and never do again. Forgive me Sakura." Sasuke was on one knee like Naruto had been but this time it was different. It was an apology not an offer of marriage that had brought Sasuke to his knee.

Sakura felt her eyes begin to well up as she felt her heart suddenly rise. "OH SASUKE-KUN!!!!" She tackled him to the floor and forced a kiss upon his lips.

Sasuke's eyes became wide and his arms went stiff as the girl smothered him. 'DAMN IT NOT WHAT I PLANNED NOT WHAT I PLANNED' Sasuke struggled slightly under her but couldn't seem to find a way to get free. Anko and the other's jaws where basically to the floor at this strange yet stunning performance.

"Foolish little brother, can't even control his woman" That was all that the student teacher could say.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Another chapter done, I hope to have 2 for you this weekend but don't count on it. I have essays too write and tests to take so i might not get a chance to write another chapter for the update, but one things for sure their should be an update either Friday or Saturday. So make plans for a good chapter one of those days. If i do get the other chapter written one will go up friday and the other saturday. Okay well hope you all liked it. DAC out.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Angst of a Ninja  
Chapter 5  
DAC  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If i did everything you're about to read would probably be true.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto came out of drama class laughing his ass off. No one had been able to get Sakura off of Sasuke for about fifteen whole minutes and the entire time Sasuke was squirming, trying desperately to break free. Naruto was walking down the hall with Hinata; she had her arm around his waist and had been laughing into his chest now her head just rested there in love and affection. Naruto's hands where behind his head and he wore a sheepish grin as he thought of Sasuke squirming on the floor.

"Wow, I don't remember drama class every being that fun" Naruto sighed and let his arms fall down at his sides, one wrapping around Hinata's shoulders.

"Yeah, then again I don't think Sasuke's ever been pinned under Sakura like that either" Hinata chuckled, Sasuke was a real ladies man but sometimes she wondered how Sakura persisted. Most of the other girls had given up after Sasuke rejected them the first or second time.

"Hmmm, Yeah." Naruto's grin was beginning to fade as he felt Hinata hold him tighter. 'For some reason when she holds me like this I get a sense of impending doom.'

"HEY GUYS!" Kiba had snuck up on the couple and basically tackled them his arms wrenching around both of them. "Was up?"

"Kiba?!" Naruto felt his heart. 'What am I going to tell Kiba. He's my best friend. I can't hurt him like that and tell him I'm with the one he loves now' Naruto looked at Kiba's smiling face. Kiba's head now rested between the twos head as they walked towards the lunch room.

"What, Naruto? I got a boogie or something hanging out of my nose?" Kiba retracted from the two and they quickly broke apart. Kiba rubbed his nose with his sleeve trying to remove the invisible boogie. "I get it?"

"Yeah, Kiba, you're okay." Naruto turned from his friend he couldn't face him. Kiba would be able to read his face and tell something was wrong and if he saw the same face on Hinata he'd be crushed.

"Huh? You two are acting strange" Kiba gave them a glare and walked forward into the cafeteria. Naruto and Hinata kept their heads down and followed.

Hinata rarely ate, she didn't like cafeteria food at all and went straight for a table. Kiba took a spot at the back of the line while Naruto went around and over to the quick bar. Naruto grabbed an instant cup ramen and took it to the cashier giving her two dollars from his wallet she filled it with hot water and gave him a set of chopsticks. He headed over to the table to talk with Hinata before Kiba came.

"Hina-Chan…" Naruto sounded weak, he didn't want to hurt Kiba and wasn't sure what to do. "What are we going to do?"

"We have to tell him the truth…" Hinata took a deep breath her face looked scared. She knew Kiba, and although she wasn't afraid of his temper she was afraid of the grudge he might hold. "We can't hide it. We have to tell him." Her voice grew a little more confident as Naruto wrapped his arm around her and gave her an encouraging squeeze.

"Alright, I'll do it." Naruto could already feel the sting of Kiba's words. He knew what was to come, and he knew that Kiba would take it rough.

"Hey guys, so how's your day been?" Kiba sat down letting his tray fall to the table lightly as he began eating his lunch. "What? You guys look like you have something on your minds…" Kiba felt an eerie sense that what Naruto and Hinata where thinking was going to hurt him. He sat up straight becoming slightly defensive. "What's wrong guys?"

"Kiba, I…I have something to say." Naruto stood up his head was hanging low his hair covering his eyes. Hinata stood as well putting her arm around him. Naruto raised his face up to meet Kiba's eyes. Kiba drew back he could feel what it was now and he felt his fingers dig into the palms of his hands. "I'm sor…"

"I get it! Just I can't believe it." Kiba stood up pushing his tray away. "I can't believe you'd do this to me Naruto." His voice was harsh and his head was down. Fists clinched in anger he began to walk away.

"Kiba wait!" Naruto reached out putting his hand on his friend's shoulder, only to have it thrown away by Kiba's hand.

"No. I don't want to hear any of your excuses!" Kiba didn't hide his face now. It was twisted in anger and sorrow, his eyes where glazed ready to cry but he wouldn't let them, no he wouldn't let the tears fall. "I don't give a damn what you do now, just leave me alone."

"Kiba I didn't mean to.."

"SHUT UP! Don't give me your sorry ass excuses! I know full well you never even thought of me once!" Kiba's voice shook the cafeteria walls everyone stopped eating and stared at the two waiting for a fight to start.

"Kiba-ku.."

"DON'T!" Kiba screamed out at Hinata. "Don't use that name, don't use the Kun….please you've hurt me enough. I don't blame you, but still it hurts." Kiba let a single tear stream down his face.

"Kiba, I don't want it to be this way. I'm sorry I hurt you but I love her!" Naruto didn't let Kiba interrupt him this time he just shouted it out for the entire world to hear. Kiba was silent his face slightly dazed from Naruto's words, but soon his face became angry again. He gritted his teeth feeling the anger swell up and become to much to bear any longer.

"You Bastard!" Kiba threw the first punch and it connected squarely with Naruto's jaw sending him rearing into a nearby table.

"Kiba! Stop it!" Hinata screamed at him as he rushed Naruto, but her cries fell on deaf ears.

Kiba reared back and threw another punch at Naruto, but Naruto moved out of the way, Kiba's fist connecting with the table. Naruto didn't want to but he needed to get  
Kiba under control. Naruto swung under Kiba aiming for his stomach. Kiba pulled away from Naruto but his swing still connected with his ribs, causing him to rear away in pain. Naruto took the opportunity and got behind him grabbing Kiba's arms and putting him into a restraining hold.

"KIBA GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!" Naruto screamed at his ear trying to pierce Kiba's haze of rage.

"LET GO YOU BASTARD!" Kiba reared forward and then sent his head flying back as Naruto moved with him. The back of Kiba's head connected with Naruto's nose breaking Naruto's grip on him and sending him into the wall.

Naruto could feel himself getting dizzy as a haze of blood and tears washed over him, Kiba had defiantly broken Naruto's nose.

Kiba rushed Naruto again but was withheld. He turned his head when his face met the eyes of Kakashi sensei their English teacher. He had him in a firm sleeper hold restraining both arms with his right hand and his left arm wrapped around his neck. The security guards where soon surrounding Kiba holding him in place. Kiba let out some more anger with a few quick jerks, but began to calm down when he realized he wasn't going to break free.

"Kiba, are you calm? If you don't settle down and cooperate they'll have to tazer you." Kakashi was whispering into Kiba's ear. Kiba however was paying little attention to Kakashi his gaze was transfixed on Hinata helping Naruto up off the ground. He saw Naruto's nose it was a bloody mess and he felt the pain of hurting his friend. He didn't want to scream and shout anymore he just wished he hadn't attacked Naruto.

"I'll cooperate." Kiba nodded and became loose so the security guards could see he had no intention of attacking anybody any further. The security guards let Kiba go as they saw he wasn't going to rampage anymore. Kiba walked out with Kakashi to the principal's office. Kakashi stopped at the door and turned around motioning for Hinata and Naruto to follow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, hoped you liked it. No chapter for tomorrow but their will be one somtime next week. I have a few buffers ready so you can expect at least 2 next week. As well no SasuXSaku since i didn't get a single review for chapter 4--;; i feel slightly annoyied no one reviewed. At least tell me it sucks.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Angst of a Ninja  
Chapter 6  
DAC  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If i did everything you're about to read would probably be true.

Note: Very small note, don't think this is turning into any kind of fic besides NaruXHina. It's just a plot device lol.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke came out of Drama class with strange sensation that he had just dug himself into a very deep hole. Sakura was clinging to his arm like a giddy schoolgirl to her boyfriend and he couldn't seem to even get her to loosen up. Sasuke wasn't entirely mad at the situation he just didn't like her clinginess. 'Well at least she's not all sad and teary eyed anymore.' Sasuke was happy at her being back to her normal self again, but then again the prospect of having to chop off his arm to unstick her from him wasn't a very pretty one.

"Hey, Sakura can you let go?" Sasuke looked down at her and got a large puppy dog pout as she let go of his arm. Sasuke sighed heavily and held out his arm for her to cling to again. "Not to tight okay" he hated being so sentimental.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun" she leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. He reared a way a little and glared at her she just smiled and let him lead her. "Sasuke-kun where are you taking us?"

"Out to the courtyard where I always spend lunch." Sasuke spent his lunch with Shino mostly. 'Shino had what he needed right now, Well besides a really big spatula' Sasuke looked down at Sakura, she seemed really happy and content with wherever Sasuke took her.

"Sasuke, I usually eat, but I'll stick around with you. Do you have any money? Maybe I could get something from a vendor." She pointed to the vending machine and gave him a sweet smile.

"Uh…." Sasuke racked his brain for the right decision. 'Females are tricky, she could be using this as a ploy for some sign of me wanting to be her boyfriend, but then again I'm feeling hungry too.' Sasuke sighed as his own stomach growled and her face lit up. "Sure, here go get us something" He handed her a few dollars. "I'll be over by the tree." He walked out the side door into the courtyard.

"Damn it, she's getting annoying again." Sasuke felt a small amount of resentment at his own apology, but he also felt something else. 'She is being nicer though, not so annoying like before.' Sasuke shook his head riding himself of any more thoughts of her.

"Sasuke!" It was Michiyo; she was with Shino and Gaara off against the tree. "Over here."

Sasuke headed over reaching into his pocket and flashing a lighter to Shino who shook his head and looked down at the ground. Shino pulled a set of shades from his pocket and put them on as he looked up again at Sasuke who was glaring at his friend.

"Okay, where's my smokes?" Sasuke gave Shino a little nudge as he stuck his hands in his pockets, lighter still in hand.

"I don't have them Sasuke. I'm running a little short on cash flow you know I don't work streets well over breaks." Shino and his family sold drugs for money. They didn't do them they just used them as a source of income, and it was a good one. His mother ran the corner store near their apartment, while Shino and his father took drugs they bought from dealers and sold them.

"Aw come on Shino you know I don't need it a lot but it's the first time I've seen you this month and I could use one or two, under a lot of stress lately yeah know." Sasuke didn't have an addiction, it was just something he did, it helped calm him down and loosen him up a bit if he was stressed.

"I'm sorry man I just can't give you any. Need some quick money makers and you know cigs are better than the other stuff at that." Shino put it bluntly and raised his shoulders saying sorry in his own little way.

"GOD DAMNIT SHINO I WANT MY FUCKING CIGARETTES!" Sasuke grabbed his friends by the shoulders and gave him a little shake before lowering his head.

"Umm Sasuke are you okay?" It was Sakura standing behind him with a Dr. Pepper and a Snicker's bar. Sasuke turned around giving her and awkward stare as if he forgot who she was for a second.

"Yeah, I guess. I just need a smoke that's all. Kinda been stressing." Sasuke took the bottle she offered to him and drank a large gulp. It tasted sweeter than normal. "Hmm did you put something in this?" Sasuke pondered the drink in hand before giving it back.

"No," she took a swig of the Dr. Pepper. "I did take a drink though." Sasuke let his lips hang slightly open. 'God it was a trick.'

"Awww look at the love birds" Michiyo leaned over and patted Sasuke on the back. Shino lowered his head a bit in a chuckle.

"What?!" Sasuke grew wide eyed as he felt their accusations and what it looked like.

"Thanks Michiyo, I wasn't sure if Sasuke, thought of me like that, but with everything he's said and well. I'm sure of it now" Sakura smiled widely and hugged Sasuke tight. "Sasuke-kun" Sasuke felt his eyes grow wider as she hugged him.

'God damn it! How the fuck did this happen.' He lowered his head holding her back. His heart seemed to be sinking. He didn't want this but felt kind of obligated now. 'Might as well sit back and let things roll, can't get much worse.'

"Hmmm, so how much is a pack of cigarettes?" Sakura pulled away from Sasuke and moved over to Shino. Shino was taken back for a minute but then realized he had a legitimate customer as she pulled out his wallet.

"Why miss is that all you want? I have a much wider selection than that." Shino wore an over coat of sorts. It was white with two pockets on the outside but on the inside he had dozens of pockets storing everything a drug addict could imagine. "I have, weed, meth, crystal meth, speed, crank, shank, skank, dope, zig, zag, ecstasy, and morphine. Take your pick little miss." He smiled widely his coat open revealing his stock of goods.

"Shino, shut up" Michiyo whacked him on the head and took a pack of cigarettes from one of his pockets. "They're 20 a pack, just a little above store price but they're good, and I can tell you want them for Sasuke." Michiyo winked taking Sakura's money and giving her the pack.

"Heh" Sakura laughed a bit opening the pack and pulling out two cigarettes. "Here Sasuke." She pushed one into his mouth. She pulled the lighter from his hand and lit his cigarette followed by her own. Sasuke took the cigarette realizing a good thing when he saw it. Taking a long drag, Sasuke leaned his head back feeling the release of it melt away the stress. 'Hmmm maybe her being my "girlfriend" won't be so bad after all.' He looked down just in time to see Sakura gag on her cigarette as she tried to puff it.

"What the?" Sasuke grew wide-eyed as his gaze grew slightly crooked. "what's the matter with you, have you never had a cigarette before?" Sasuke looked at her quizzically.

"Well no, but I didn't think it'd be so hard" she coughed loudly and nearly dropped her cigarette as she felt the sting of the smoke burn her lungs and esophagus as it came back up and out of her mouth.

'On the other hand if she keeps doing stupid things like this I might have a problem on my hands.' He leaned over taking the cigarette from her hands and put it out, storing the rest of it for himself later. "Take it easy next time okay, don't want you barfing and getting us in trouble Sakura-Chan" Sasuke took a drag on his cigarette as he lowered his hand for her to take.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura felt a slight haze of confusion at his outstretched hand.

"Come on time to go, we'll take the long way around the school so I can finish this cigarette." Sasuke took another drag, and looked at her as she still hadn't stood up. "What, if you're gonna force yourself on me and make me look like your boyfriend I might as well act like a good one."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, hoped you liked it. This probably isn't major spoilers but sasuke isn't really into Sakura, he's jsut going along with it for now to keep her happy. So yeah no SasuXSaku in this fic this chapter and maybe one other small scene is all thats left of that pairing after that its kinda whooo dramatic.  
Okay, anyway, wootness with this post i can offically say its halfway done, see i planned it out this story arch conclude in chapter 12. That doesn't mean i won't do further storys with them in high school. It just means the whole angsty stuff thats going to happen in the next few chapters is gonna be over. We still have a lot of ground to cover though. Anyway, Review please, even little reviews like i liked or didn't like this chapter are helpful and supportive. I know most of the fellow writers out there are reviewing since well, they know any praise even negative helps.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Angst of a Ninja  
Chapter 7  
DAC  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If i did everything you're about to read would probably be true.

Note: Okay back to the real story, and if you didn't know the 3rd hokage's is Sarutobi-senpai.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat in the office with Hinata holding his nose. Kiba was sitting on the far side of the room his head in his hands. Naruto moved his hand to his own nose telling Hinata he was going to be okay. She pulled the tissues away to show that his nose was bruised relatively black but not swollen yet. Nurse Tsunade had given Hinata an ice pack when she had see Naruto's nose, Hinata applied it now.

"Owe it stings." Naruto fidgeted a little he didn't like the pain, it felt deeper than the physical because of who had caused it.

"Just hold still and hold the ice pack it'll keep it from swelling." Hinata let Naruto take the ice pack. 'Kiba really hurt Naruto, his nose looks so bad but nothing Tsunade couldn't fix it was just broken nothing a little pressure and a little pain couldn't cure.'

"Owe, Hinata I think its gonna start bleeding again." He took the ice off as he winced just to see that his nose wasn't bleeding and it was just his imagination. Naruto smiled sheepishly at Hinata when he realized his foolishness and placed the ice back on his nose.

'But the way Naruto winces like that in pain, it looks deeper. Kiba-kun why? Do I mean that much to you?' Hinata turned and faced Kiba. Kiba looked up but not for long, as he couldn't bear to see her face.

"Naruto, Kiba, Hinata." The secretary was calling for them. "Sarutobi-senpai will see you now." She left them sitting in the room. The tension was so thick Naruto thought it might just be the right consistency as cheddar cheese. So thick, that if they tried to cut it would crumble and wash them away with the debris.

Kiba was first to move standing up and walking into the principals office never taking his eyes off the floor but Naruto and Hinata could tell he was sad and maybe had been crying by the way he drunkenly walked. Naruto and Hinata decided to follow slowly and cautiously worried that Kiba might explode.

"Mr. Uzumaki, Ms. Hyuuga sit off to the side. I'd like to speak more with Mr. Inuzuka first." Naruto and Hinata obeyed their superior's wishes and sat away from the principal's desk, while Kiba sat in the chair directly in front of Sarutobi-senpai.

"Mr. Inuzuka, what happened? You've never been one to fight, let alone someone I know for a fact is a close friend to you." Kiba didn't say anything as his senpai spoke. "Well, I suppose your silence says it all. I'm sorry Kiba but I'm going to have to suspend you if you won't speak to me."

"Wait! Its not Kiba's fault!" Naruto had spoken up he couldn't let Kiba get suspended he knew his parents would kill him for it. "It was mine, I said some stuff that sparked Kiba's anger and he fought me. Please don't suspend Kiba I'm to blame too." Naruto was standing now. Kiba gave him a stare, not one of thanks or forgiveness but one of confusion.

"Kiba-kun, lost his himself, he'd never hurt Naruto if it wasn't for us. You see, Kiba… Kiba was jealous of Naruto and me and well it just got out of hand." Hinata was standing now too pleading for Kiba's sake. "If anyone's to blame its us not Kiba-kun." Her words stung Kiba; he couldn't bear to see them be so kind. He turned back towards Sarutobi-senpai.

"Please, don't punish my friends, punish me." Kiba's had was down he couldn't stare anyone in the face less they see his eyes filled with tears.

Sarutobi-senpai took what they had said into himself and felt a small sense of remorse and punishing Kiba so harshly. 'Kiba didn't speak out of defiance he didn't speak so he could protect his friends, very admirable.'

"Alright, Kiba for the next three weeks you have detention everyday. Naruto, Hinata I want to see your names on there as well." Sarutobi-senpai watched as Naruto and Hinata's eyes lit up, yet Kiba kept his head down. "You are dismissed."

Kiba was the first to get out the door he didn't want to talk or even look at Naruto or Hinata. Naruto and Hinata looked puzzled they thought Kiba would walk with them and try and act like before. Naruto was first to move taking Hinata's hand and following Kiba quickly.

"Kiba wait up!" Naruto caught up to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder "What was up with leaving us like that" Kiba shrugged off Naruto's hand and turned.

"Naruto, thank you for those kind words back there. But don't think this has changed anything." Kiba's eyes looked sad as he brought his face up. They where filled with so many emotions he just looked confused. "I still don't forgive you for what you did, but I want too."

"Then just forgive us Kiba-kun we didn't mean to hurt you but you knew I liked someone else." Hinata spoke trying to comfort her friend.

"Yeah, but I never thought it'd be Naruto and I never thought he'd like you back. I never thought you'd hurt me like that. I know you didn't mean to, but I just can't deal with it right now." Kiba slid away from her as she reached out trying to comfort him. "Just give me some time."

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata reached out again but this time Naruto held her back. "Naruto-kun?"

"How long?" Naruto ignored Hinata's face of confusion and just stared at Kiba his eyes full of sadness but still they held a serious tone.

"A few days at the most, I just… need time to think yea know?" Kiba knew Naruto would understand, but still he worried about how Hinata was taking it.

"Okay, we'll wait." Naruto looked down at Hinata giving her shoulder a little squeeze. "Right?"

"…Right…" Hinata looked at Kiba slightly uncertain, but seeing him smile softly brought more confidence into her voice. "We'll give you as much time as you need Kiba-kun.

"Thank you." Kiba's eyes where beginning to water as he ran off down the hall. Class had already started and no one else was there. Kiba's footsteps rang out loudly as he headed for the bathroom he couldn't let anyone see him cry.

"I hope he remembers that we have next hour together." Naruto laughed a little as his friend ducked into the bathroom.

"Yeah…" Hinata felt Naruto wrap his arms around her in comfort.

"Don't worry everything's gonna be okay." Naruto leaned on her holding her close.

"I know, I just wish things would hurry up and go back to the way they where." Hinata held his arms as tightly as she could to herself.

"Sweetie, I'm not sure if things will ever be exactly as they where." Naruto felt uncertain as he kissed his love on the cheek and let go heading down the hall to the band room.

"Yeah…" Hinata felt the same uncertainty as she walked with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
sigh again a chapter without reviews came and went, thats fine though cause well i have everything cept the last 3 or 4 chapters written. Anyway hope you liked it. Its starting to get more serious and its going to get really serious after the next chapter.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

Angst of a Ninja Chapter 7  
DAC  
Chapter 8  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If i did everything you're about to read would probably be true.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stepped out of English class in a hurry, something inside him felt uneasy. 'Sakura… why am I leading you on like this.' Sasuke could feel his heart wrench at the thought of her crying. She had passed him a note during class that made him wish he hadn't taken her hand after lunch that he hadn't walked with her to class that he hadn't let her kiss him again.

Sakura hurried after Sasuke he hadn't waited for her and she wondered if something was wrong. She loved Sasuke but she knew he found her annoying when she asked too many questions. She caught up with him reaching for his arm; he let her take it but didn't grip back when she slipped her hand with his. She felt the tension in his hand and decided not to ask any questions since he was probably in deep thought. She did however flash back a little to before they had English together.

_Enter Flash Back:_

"Sasuke, why do you smoke?" Sakura was holding his hand tightly as he held hers. She was leaning her back against his chest, his arms wrapped around her. They had time to kill before English so they decided to lounge outside a bit and let Sasuke have a smoke.

"It's just a bad habit, I can quit though I'd probably be really annoying though cause I'd feel the stress a lot more." Sasuke moved his free hand taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Well, I don't mind you smoking a little. How often do you smoke?" Sakura turned her head so she could look at him better he had his chin on her shoulder.

"Maybe once or twice a week, a pack can usually last me a month. So it's about three or four cigarettes a week, usually only on school days over the weekend its like the stress just melts away." Sasuke took one last drag before putting his cigarette out in the concrete and disposing of the bud.

"Oh okay, hey do you wanna spend today together just the two of us?" she hugged him as he had to let her go when he put his cigarette out.

"Sure, I guess. I don't mind, but you know…" Sasuke didn't get to finish; she had interrupted his lips with her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck feeling through his black hair. He held her back not deepening the kiss but letting her continue on, his hands feeling over her back and shoulders.

"Hmmm, lunch…. I mean you're a really good kisser Sasuke-kun" Sakura leaned up and pecked him again nuzzling her nose against his. "Come on we need to get to class."

"Yeah…" Sasuke decided to tell her he didn't feel like being in a real relationship later. Prolonging the inevitable was just something he did.

_Exit Flash Back:_

Sakura played the scene over in her head countless times during math class. She couldn't figure out why Sasuke seemed so tense. The bell rang dismissing her to 8th period, which is Home Economics. 'Sasuke's in that class with me, I can talk to him then. ' Sakura hurried off to her class.

Naruto and Hinata had just finished history walking into there Home Economics class. The nurse Tsunade taught the class and she gave Naruto a knowing glare as he walked in with a patch on his nose to help keep any bleeding to a minimum. Then again everyone had heard about the fight. Hinata and Naruto took seats opposite of Kiba.

"Hey, Kiba" Naruto greeted his friend like he normally would; playing off on the normalcy card, but Kiba didn't want to play normal just yet. He just nodded at Naruto and got up moving away.

"Naruto-Kun, I think it'd be best if we didn't do anything to upset Kiba" Hinata was whispering to Naruto. Naruto was about to speak back that they should act normally, but Sasuke and Sakura sitting down across from them interrupted him.

"Hey Naru-San, and Hina-Chan" Sakura was very pleasant to them which seemed strange. They just nodded back with tired faces helping her acknowledge they didn't want to talk.

"Alright class we're gonna start of the new semester with cooking. First I have to pair you into groups of two. So lets just get started alright." Tsunade started down the roll matching people up.

"Sasuke-kun do you wanna be my partner?" Sakura nudged him in the side lovingly but he didn't respond he just stared off into space, even more distant than usual.

"I don't think we get to pick who our partners are." Naruto spoke up to Sakura. Sakura looked a little sad, not because of what Naruto had said but because Sasuke was completely ignoring her.

"Kiba, you're with Naruto as usual I presume." Tsunade looked up for Kiba next to Naruto but didn't see him.

"Umm, Tsunade-sensei can I be paired with someone besides Naruto." Kiba spoke up raising his hand, as Tsunade seemed to be searching for him.

"Umm, Sure Kiba, you're with Chouji then." Tsunade made a little scratch in the chart on her clipboard then wrote in Chouji's name. Naruto was slightly dumbstruck at what Kiba had said.

"Okay next, Sasuke you're with Sakura-Chan" Tsunade smiled as she had overheard what Sakura had said and made a quick correction in the chart so she could have her wish. Sakura lit up like a Christmas tree when she heard she would be partners with Sasuke but what happened next crushed that in more ways than one.

"Tsunade-sensei, can I have a different partner besides Sakura-Chan." Sasuke's head was hanging low as he spoke. Sakura looked at him with sad eyes asking why and all he could do was look back saying he was sorry.

"Umm, Sasuke… I… alright then, you're with Naruto." Tsunade made a small mark she felt a strange doing so however. Sasuke eyed Naruto and then nodded, Naruto looked at Sasuke then Sakura and was very confused.

"Hinata, what the flip just happened?" Naruto gave her a puzzled look. Hinata just responded with the same puzzled look.

The class period passed with only a few minor distractions mostly from Naruto and Sasuke's table. Naruto had almost successfully ruined Sasuke's cookie dough four times. Once, by almost adding salt instead of sugar luckily Naruto tripped and spilled the entire bag and twice, when he was fooling around with the dough tossing it like pizza dough and coming within inches of the ceiling fan, again luckily Naruto tripped and Sasuke caught the dough.

"NARUTO JUST STOP!" Sasuke didn't want anything else to almost go wrong today so he had sat Naruto on the stool and told him to stay. "Listen Naruto just tell me when the timer beeps okay."

"Alright, I didn't mean to almost…" Naruto began, but Sasuke was already walking away and doing clean up. Naruto looked at the timer, 'about three minutes left'. "Hey Sasuke we have about three minutes left should I check the cookies to make sure they don't burn?"

"No, don't touch the oven, just turn it off the heat inside is enough too cook them the last three minutes." Sasuke was washing the cutting board and bowl they had used.

"Alright." Naruto turned the knob on the oven until it was just a tiny bit away from off and it stuck. 'Huh, hmmm stuck'. Naruto jerked the knob towards off unaware that he was turning it the wrong way. 'Gah stupid knob' turning hard Naruto felt the knob pop off. "Uh oh."

"Naruto did I hear a pop??" Sasuke turned to see Naruto shaking his head with a sheepish smile. "Naruto?" Sasuke raised and eyebrow at him as he saw Naruto's hand thrusting at the oven trying to get the knob back on.

"Its nothing Sasuke…" Naruto jabbed the knob back into the oven socket but to his surprise it shocked him. Sending out quite a few sparks Naruto reared back away from the oven as he saw it was sparking at the door.

"NARUTO WHAT DID YOU…" Sasuke was interrupted by the sound of the oven door flying outwards towards the wall. "Oh my god!" Sasuke's eyes went wide as he ran for a fire extinguisher, there was a giant fire raging out at them. Sasuke sprayed into the oven extinguishing the fire after about a minute.

Tsunade sighed as she walked over to the wrecked kitchen. "Guys, I'm sorry but…ugh how the hell did you do this!" Tsunade began to raise her voice, but stopped herself short as Naruto cringed at her voice. She could tell Naruto was already feeling bad and her yelling along with Sasuke's angry and disgusted glare wasn't helping. "Listen guys, just…just clean it up, and you have detention till someone comes and fixes the stove in the mean time, Sasuke you're with Michiyo and Kazuma as a 3 person group and Naruto you're with Hinata and Sakura."

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Sasuke sighed deeply as he looked onto his tray of cookies they were brunt to a crisp. He didn't know why but he just felt angry.

"Okay Tsunade-sensei." Naruto took out two clean wash rags and a sponge handing the rags to Sasuke and wetting the sponge in the sink. "We might as well get started, and its not so bad Sasuke. Your favorite color is black right" Naruto gave him a sheepish smile and pointed towards the burnt cookies.

"Shut up Naruto" Sasuke took the rags as he glared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Alright Sorry for the long delay guys it's just that i got bogged down with lots of Christmas stuff and other things as well. Had alot of family to visit and very little time and without my laptop i was powerless to write anything so here is the last backup i had i gave you one before the holidays started and heres the other. theres only 4 chapters left and they should be around shortly. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

Angst of a Ninja  
Chapter 9   
DAC  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If i did everything you're about to read would probably be true.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Classes where over, school was over, yet I'm still here' Naruto was standing next to Hinata at her locker looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't help but feel out of place as everyone else had already left. "It's the first day back. How did I get stuck with detention?" Naruto sighed and began thinking of everything that had gotten him in trouble today.

"Well I only have detention for the next three weeks, but that's because of you and Kiba." Hinata gave him a slight glare at his complaint.

"I'm sorry." Naruto felt bad now, he didn't mean to say it like that. "It's just this has to be a record for me."

"It's alright. I'm just playing sweetie." She gave him a smile and patted his head. "I'm just glad Kiba's not suspended. I don't mind spending three weeks here with you anyway."

"I'll be here longer than three weeks." Naruto sighed as he began to count in his head. 'one for Kakashi-sensei, one for Zuukami-sensei, three weeks for Sarutobi-senpai, at least a month for Tsunade-sensei, wow I'm going to be in here till I die.'

"Oh right Tsunade. How long?" Hinata looked at him quizzically. Naruto eyes grew wide as he snapped back to reality.

"Not too long" He laughed his sheepish laugh and gave her his sheepish smile.

"You're in here till the stove is fixed huh." She glared, she could see right through him.

"Huh! What?!" Naruto was shocked at how easily she figured it all out.

Hinata sighed to herself. "So troublesome."

'What's that supposed to mean?' Naruto's eyebrow rose at her questioningly. "You're sounding a lot like Shikamaru now."

"Oh shut up" Hinata glared and then walked away from him, off to the detention hall.

Sasuke was already sitting in the detention hall, not to many people had showed up, and Naruto was still yet to be seen. 'God he better not leave me to rot in here alone'. Sasuke's eyes where half open as they glanced from one end of the room to the other.

He hated detention, mostly because the room they held the students in was just too creepy. 'No windows only one set of doors and everything was painted a plain white, the floors where cold tile and the tables where undecorated and polished, everything about the room was just creepy and down right scary as the teacher never went inside and there where clearly cameras everywhere like someone was watching you.'

Sasuke turned in his chair looking back at the doors to see if Naruto was coming yet. 'The doors, the doors where worst of all, they had no handles no bars on the inside, once you went in only a person on the outside could open it up

The silence was broken as he turned towards the doors, they burst open and there was Michiyo screaming.

"NARUTO!" Her eyes where flaring. "GOD DAMMIT YOU LITTLE WHERE ARE YOU!" She raced down the room scanning it for him but never saw him finally she stopped and took a seat across from Sasuke.

"You okay?" Sasuke's eyes where open now and very wide as his friend had started to bang her head gently against the table.

"That dumb ass got detention, and we where supposed to have ensemble practice today" Michiyo lifted her head and met Sasuke's eyes with her own. "Hey…wait a sec why are you in here…don't tell me you're in trouble too!" Michiyo glared a little as Sasuke's eyes half closed again telling her she was right.

"Its Naruto's fault I'm in here he blew up a stove." Sasuke sighed heavily and leaned back returning to other thoughts.

"GRRR Naruto, why do you always have to be… What's eating you?" Michiyo returned her gaze to Sasuke as his eyes looked glazed.

"Huh, it's nothing, just Sakura." Sasuke didn't want to beat around the bush today if she wanted to talk to him about her she would no putting off his feelings or thoughts.

"Oh… you don't really like her do you…" It wasn't a question it was more of a statement of fact.

"Well I don't hate her either; just I don't really know what to do yeah know. I don't want a relationship let alone with someone who I don't like. I really just wish I could get rid of her sometimes…I mean come on she's basically a ditz when it comes to everything, she's too clingy, she's just not my type you know. I wish…" Sasuke stopped as he saw Michiyo's mouth hang down a bit. "What?"

"So, is this what you really think of me Sasuke?" Sakura was standing behind Sasuke now. Tears streaked her face as she just shook her head. "No don't speak to me…" She ran off back towards the door not caring that she couldn't get out she just needed to get away from him. Sasuke stood up to chase after her but stopped when the doors opened.

"Sakura?" It was Naruto and Hinata; they had come through the doors making everyone stop in their tracks. Sakura's tears where still pouring as she looked up at the two of them.

"Naruto…" She didn't know what she was doing but she knew comfort when she saw it. She flung herself at him; he caught her gently as she began to sob heavily.

Sakura maybe the head cheerleader and a basic snob but a long time ago she had been like Naruto and Hinata and outcast. Naruto knew that and he held her softly, not wishing to seem over comforting Hinata came and pulled Sakura a little away from Naruto's chest and looked at her with caring eyes.

"It'll be alright, we'll help. Shush its okay come on over here where he won't get to you." Hinata was quick to analyze the situation, she could tell it was Sasuke that had broken Sakura and it was best he not come near her. She shot him a glare to sit down and he did.

Naruto had an arm around Sakura for support as she seemed a little wobbly, her sobs had let her mind go dazed and it felt like she had forgotten how to walk. Naruto set her down easy in the chair then pulled up one beside her.

"Okay now, tell Hina-chan what's wrong." Hinata gave her a small smile, she how to be so comforting, she wasn't shy anymore. Sakura wiped at her eyes, Hinata had never comforted her before. She never even knew Hinata knew how to be strong like she was now, but right now she didn't even care she was eternally grateful for this kindness.

"It's just…" She told them everything, from Sasuke yelling at her this morning all the way up to just now. "And well."

"Hush I understand, its okay. Listen just give it some time okay. Sasuke sounds like he's very confused about what he feels and it might just be best to leave him be for now." Hinata tried to be gentle with her words but they didn't seem to bring the relief she thought they might.

"I don't know...I'm sure he hates me…and well I don't want to wait for him anymore, its hurt too much before and it hurts even more now." Sakura felt herself sink lower. It was all true ever since they where in elementary school she had pined for Sasuke and every rejection had cut her deeper. She didn't want to feel the sting anymore; he just hurt her so much.

"Sakura…" Hinata was at a lost for words, but luckily Naruto seemed to understand the situation and quickly took over placing a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, do you remember how much I liked you back in elementary school?" It was true as well Naruto had pined for Sakura a long time ago but his feelings for her had long since gone.

"Yeah, you know I'm sorry I rejected you so many times, I bet it must have hurt." Sakura felt her heart sting she remembered how nice he had been to her, how perfect he had been compared to Sasuke. 'He would have loved me' Sakura felt herself begin to plot, she thought maybe his feelings where still buried deep maybe he could take her mind away from Sasuke.

"Well that's just it, it did hurt, probably a lot like what you're feeling. You need to know though that it won't hurt forever that it will get better." His words soothed her heart. She felt her previous thoughts stronger than ever. 'Maybe I don't have to hurt anymore." Sakura smiled weakly.

"Thank you Naruto, that means a lot. But how do you know…that…it'll get better." Sakura needed to be reassured of his feelings that maybe he still had them.

"Because, just look at me and Hinata. I got over you, despite the pain I found someone I can be with, someone that I love very much." Naruto smiled at Hinata and she smiled back but Sakura didn't smile.

'Hinata…He loves her…they're together now…' She hadn't had her heart set on Naruto and yet with these words she felt her heart rip again. She felt the pain come rushing back 10 fold. 'How? He loved me didn't he? How could he get over me, and I can't get over Sasuke?' Her thoughts here erratic, she couldn't take it, she had thought her pain would end but it hadn't.

"Oh…you two are together?" Sakura choked as the words escaped her mouth.

"Yes we are, and very happily at that" Hinata smiled at Sakura. Sakura felt her anger swell, was she mocking her, could she tell for an instant she had pined for Naruto just now.

"That's…wonderful…I wish you the best, and thank you…but I need…to be alone" her words were fake, choked, and they came out dry. She couldn't speak she didn't want to speak she just left. Taking a seat away from Hinata and Naruto she watched their puzzled gazes, and then watched them take a seat a few tables ahead to give Sakura her privacy.

Sakura felt her heart pine for Naruto, it was strange, he had comforted her and wrecked her heart again but she wasn't mad at him. No, he wasn't the one that hurt her after the terrible blow Sasuke dealt to her. No, that honor went to Hinata, for stealing her hope away before she even had a chance to grasp it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Authors Note: R&R plz, thank you all for all the nice revies over the past 9 chapters its really ment alot. Theres only 3 chapters left before this comes to close and then i'll be off on my next project. Hope you guys love everything that comes our way these next two chapters. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

Angst of a Ninja  
Chapter 10  
DAC  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If i did everything you're about to read would probably be true.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, his feet propped up on the table. 'How did I let this happen? She wasn't….supposed to cry. Why do I feel like I didn't mean any of it?' Sasuke's eyes closed, his mind couldn't focus with his eyes wandering.

"Umm Sasuke?" There was someone over him now, he assumed it was Michiyo.

"What is it?" He let his eyes open and was surprised by Sakura standing over him.

"Sakura?!" Sasuke felt his chair slide from under him and his weight grow heavy as he fell and hit the floor. 'Ow that hurt a lot.' Sasuke sat up slowly his back in pain.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura's voice was comforting but she didn't sound shocked or surprised he fell, her other emotions wouldn't let her. "I just came to say I'm sorry."

Sasuke stood upright and lifted the chair back into place. "What for? You did nothing wrong, it's my fault you went off bawling. I didn't mean to let you down so hard." Sasuke was sincerely trying to be comforting but something in his mind told him he should be saying something else, something deeper.

"I'm sorry I took off crying. It's not your fault… we rushed things, we should have taken it slower, I should have made sure everything was okay with you." Sakura felt her voice grow faint as Sasuke's eyes pierced her. Her eyes began to tear, she couldn't stand the way he looked past her now the way he could see through her lies.

"…Sakura…" Sasuke leaned forward his body taking over as he hugged her. "It's okay; everything is going to be okay. Just give it time okay; I didn't want to let you down hard, I wanted to let you down with you knowing that I'm just not ready for a serious relationship right now. But maybe later…" Sasuke crouched down a little as he lifted her chin. "Maybe later I will be…"

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. 'He can't be serious…he's just doing this to play with me…just doing this to keep me from crying, no Sakura don't lose sight of your goal!'

"Sakura?" Sasuke was puzzled by her silence

"I have to go…"Sakura broke free of his grip and slowly started to back away. The bell rang out as the doors sprang open, detention was over.

Naruto with his head cradled in his arms resting against the table was snoring gently as Hinata stroked back his blonde locks. Hinata sighed as she noticed Kiba off in the corner of the room looking at the two of them.

"Kiba-kun…" She mouthed his as she saw him look at them with a sense of betrayal in his eyes.

Kiba's mind was racing as he saw his two friends now together after so long of them just being friends. He felt his heart ache as he saw his best friend get the affection he yearned to feel from his love. He felt a sense of guilt now that he realized how malicious he was being. Looking back up from the table he saw Hinata's eye's meet his and felt for the first time since their fight that he'd be okay with those two together and smiled softly. He couldn't help but smile, he didn't want to lose his friends.

"Kiba?" Hinata saw his smile and felt the forgiveness he was trying to portray to her and Naruto. The bell rang out and many of the other detention dwellers left in a hurry however Naruto stayed sound asleep on the table. Kiba got up from the table across the way and headed over placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yo, sleepy head! Wake up!" Kiba gave him a little shake and when he didn't wake up he smacked him on the backside of his head. "IDIOT WAKE UP!"

Naruto shook awake in a jerk and turned looking up at Kiba in surprise. There was a rather long pause. Kiba finally broke the silence with something so simple yet it would mean so much to Naruto and Hinata.

"Come on, time to go home. Like we always do." Kiba smiled and walked away from Naruto his hands behind his head. Naruto was dumbstruck by Kiba's sudden change in attitude. Hinata shook him and whispered into his ear.

"Come on, Naruto-kun I think he's forgiven us." Hinata rose tugging Naruto up with him and chased after Kiba as they where the last two out. "Goodbye Asuma-sensei" Hinata nodded her head as she passed their councilor on the way out of the detention hall and raced with Naruto to catch up with Kiba who had smiled back and taken off in a slight run.

Sakura was waiting outside the front of the school waiting patiently now. She was waiting for Naruto and Hinata. She was sure she had been able to beat them out and she had to see them today to put her plan into action. All she needed to do was get alone with Hinata the rest of the preparations were already ready. Sasuke was already gone and she already knew exactly where to go to make sure that Hinata paid for the pain she felt.

Hinata stepped out arm in arm with Naruto and Kiba as they left out the doors smiling and feeling like the best friends they had always been again. Hinata felt like everything was normal again and that she could finally be a little bit happier. It almost seemed like Naruto and Kiba where friends again.

"Hinata-Chan!" Sakura popped out from behind the corner seemingly coming from no where startling the trio. "Hinata…can I ask you a favor?" The three friends where slightly taken back by her sudden appearance but Hinata was quick to guess from Sakura's eyes what she wanted.

"Do you want us to walk you home Sakura?" Hinata could see that the Sakura needed someone right now, what she didn't see was the deception she was putting on to fool the three.

"No, not all of you…I'd…just like it if you could walk me home Hinata. Your house is at least on the way and not out of the way like Kiba and Naruto's." Sakura smiled sheepishly and blushed.

"I suppose we could do that." Hinata smiled and then turned to her two friends. "Sorry guys but… Naruto, Kiba,….. Sakura could really…"

"Say no more. Kiba and I will be alright heading home." Naruto had already waved his hand in a goodbye and pulled Kiba along with him. "You be careful okay?"

"Alright we will be" Hinata turned to Sakura who was now wearing a happy grin of content that could only be described as falser than her bubble gum pink hair.

The two girls walked down the street for a while, Sakura carefully keeping Hinata to the inside making sure to turn down the alleyways as to "get there quicker", Hinata bought it and went along each twist and turn till finally Sakura had gotten her as far as she needed.

"Sakura where are we?" Hinata peeked her head ahead and looked down the ally's both ended abruptly against the backs of houses and there didn't seem anywhere to go except for back the way they came. "Sakura…" but Sakura had disappeared from sight. Hinata took a few steps forward towards the way they had come. "Sakura-Chan?"

"Get her…" There was a soft whisper that Hinata just barely heard before two large figures rushed from the alleyways behind her and grabbed her by the arms. They pulled her with them and slammed her against the wooden fence causing her legs to buckle as they pushed her arms hard against the wall and their knee's dug into her thighs to prevent her escape.

"HEL…" But she couldn't even get out one word as her voice was muffled by a rag that had a distinct taste of motor oil on it. She coughed but they held the rag firmly in place.

"Hinata…Hinata…Hinata…" Sakura crept out from behind the turn they had taken before down into this dead end. "What's wrong? You didn't really think I had asked you out so you could walk me home" Sakura reached in her pocket and pulled out a wooden handle that quickly turned into a long silver blade. Sakura rushed forward now and pressed the flat side of the steel to Hinata's neck. Sakura slow turned the blade till the edge was just barely touching, one swift movement and it'd be over, but that's not what Sakura wanted. She drew the blade away till just the tip was against her throat. "Remove the gag…she won't scream unless she wants them to find her dead body here." Sakura smiled wickedly sending fear and chills down Hinata.

"Wha…wha…what do you want from me Sakura…" Hinata could barely choke out the words once the gag was released.

"Why that's simple Hinata." Sakura smiled wickedly again. "I want you out of the picture" Sakura pressed the tip of the blade to Hinata's cheek then wrenched it away leaving a slash across her face. "But I'm not going to kill you. Oh no… I need just one little thing from you…. Leave Naruto, and never show your ugly little face around him again, or else I might have these boys do what they thought was more fitting then just threaten you." Sakura flipped the blade closed and let the back end of the handle trace down her body to her crotch where she rammed it into her jeans and twisted it to make her point. "Understand…"

"Ahhh" It hurt, she was in a lot of pain from the semi-deep slash and the ramming onto sensitive areas. Hinata could barely breathe right, the fear and pain where overwhelming. "Why…." She begged the words out of her mouth.

"Why?... Heh…. Because I want Naruto to myself…and you know what…from now on….I'm always gonna get my way…Right Hinata." Sakura wrenched the handle deeper into Hinata. Hinata thought for sure she was going to tear something even through her jeans.

"Alright….just…don't hurt Naruto….please…don't hurt him…" Hinata was in tears now and couldn't even raise her head. Sakura pulled the handle away from Hinata and the boys let her fall to her knees. The two thugs and Sakura began to walk away when Sakura stopped and turned around looking at the broken Hinata.

"I won't hurt him Hinata….but just one more thing…" Sakura stepped closer then reared back and slammed her foot into Hinata's stomach from the side lifting her off the ground and sending her flying against the fence to fall into a broken heap. "Remember, if you speak a word of this or even dare show your ugly face around him, the boys will be back for there just desserts." Sakura left with the boys leaving Hinata broken in a heap her hot tears the only thing left that she could feel as the rain began to pour down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Authors Note: I'm soooo Very very very very very sorry for being away for so long...so much has happened since I last updated this and for a while I had forgotten what even was. When I finally calmed down after it all I set off to make amends. This chapter is twice as long as most of the previous ones and I hope you all love it. There's only two more chapters (It ends at 12) and then maybe I'll move with this story to another plot. I promise to write the next 2 very soon. The whole reason I actually got off my depressed butt to do this was because a certain friend out there read this and was very angry I hadn't finished. So big thank you to her XD.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

Angst of a Ninja  
Chapter 11  
DAC  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If i did everything you're about to read would probably be true.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata pulled herself up from the ground the rain had stopped but the sky was still black and it could start any minute. Sakura and her thugs where long gone but Hinata had barely been able to move since she hit the wall. Looking around tears still falling from her eyes she got a feeling of where she was and found that she was really close to Kiba's house. She needed to get someplace, she needed to clean herself up, and she needed to make a phone call.

Naruto was getting worried. He hadn't heard from Hinata all day and it was starting to get really late. He could barely think as he set his bowl of ramen down on his living room table. He wasn't very hungry but he couldn't help but go through nightly routines. Just before Naruto was about to take his first bite his cell phone rang out in the quiet house. Naruto felt a strange sensation run through his body. He felt like this phone call wasn't anything good despite the fact that he could clearly see Kiba's number flash across the caller ID.

"Hey Kiba what's up…" Naruto felt strange talking on the phone with Kiba, though he couldn't put his finger on why.

"Naru…Naruto-kun…." Hinata could barely squeeze the words out. She was sitting in a chair, all alone in Kiba's front room. Kiba had given her privacy but now she wish he was there to help her get this out.

"Hinata? Oh thank god you're okay. I was pretty worried. Have you been at Kiba's this entire time?" Naruto felt a slight rise of suspicion, but it didn't feel like his suspicion was even close.

"No Naruto…I just got here…and…I can't tell you everything but…" It only took a few minutes but soon Hinata was no longer on the phone. It hurt so much, her bruises and her cuts where nothing compared to what she felt inside. She knew it must be the most painful experience of her life.

"Hinata-chan?" Kiba had walked in seeing Hinata curled up in the chair crying into her knees. He walked slowly wrapping an arm around her. "Hina what's wrong??"

"Oh Kiba" Hinata was bawling now and her words where beginning to slur together. "Sakura threatened me and I had to break up with Naruto, and she had them mug me and I was so scared she said if I told Naruto or even just showed up around him again she'd have…she'd have…OH KIBA!" She was unreachable now as she hugged him tight and bawled into his chest. Her tears felt cold beneath his shirt and he felt her sobs wrench into the night but he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

It was some time later when Kiba finally figured out what he had to do. Hinata had cried to him for almost two hours and now she was sound asleep on his couch. Kiba had already called Hinata's parents to let them know she was okay and that they could come pick her up in a bit but right now she refused to be moved. He had written a note on the table to tell Hinata that he'd be back and that not to leave the house. Kiba wrapped his jacket closely around his body as he moved towards the door.

"Don't worry Hinata. Thing's will be okay, I promise…I'll be sure that you and Naruto are happy…if it's the last thing I do." Kiba pulled his hood over his head as he left his home to head out. The rain was coming down harder now, harder than it had come down all day, but even in the rain he knew Naruto wouldn't be at home. No, Naruto would be roaming the streets broken and defeated, and it was his job to find him and give him the truth.

Kiba wandered the streets for hour's looking for Naruto, but he just couldn't find him. But he did find something he had been hoping to find. From what Hinata had been able to tell him he knew exactly whom Sakura had gotten to mug her. It was clear, she had used her recent connections with Sasuke to get Shino to call in his hitters for the people who didn't pay up to their debts to his family. He had called in Lee, star of the schools martial arts team, and the snob that's family worked under Shino's since they started dealing around here. He had also called in Neji a close personal friend of Lee's and asked him to Sakura a favor. He wanted information, and he wanted it now, he had found the two of them talking to Sakura as she had seemingly paid them for their services at the park. Each one now carried a nice fat wad of cash for helping her scare Hinata, but Kiba needed to know exactly how far their contract extended.

Neji had just finished saying his goodbye's to Lee when he started heading home. The park was eerily quiet tonight, probably from all the rain they had. It was only sprinkling now and he didn't mind. Neji wasn't a star athlete but he was fit and he felt rather pleased with himself making the amount of money he had. He felt a slight twinge in betraying his own cousin but Sakura had promised not to really hurt her she just needed to be perfectly clear and scare her. He hoped his cousin would be wise and that's all that would come of it.

"Yo, Neji…" Kiba came from beneath the shadows and started walking a little faster than a normal pace towards Neji. Neji stopped and raised and eyebrow at him. "I heard you had a little run in with Hina-Chan and I'd like to have a little heart to heart with you." Kiba's teeth gritted together as his eyes narrowed. He didn't care how bad this could turn out, he saw his chance to get revenge and he was just an inch away from taking it. Neji didn't wait for anymore as he took off in the opposite direction just to be quickly pinned against a tree by Kiba. Kiba pulled out a simple pocketknife he had taken from his house and pressed it to Neji's throat. "Talk you mother fucking bastard!"

"Threats will get you no information Kiba. What do you want to know?" Neji was scared, but he had to remain calm.

"What the fuck where you doing working for that trash Sakura? How could you get paid to do that to your own blood!? Where those threats empty? You better hope they where otherwise you're about to feel what it's like for a dog to be castrated." Kiba had switched his blade for his hand and was squeezing Neji's throat while his blade lingered against Neji's crotch.

"I was asked as a favor to some people I'm in trouble with! It was four hundred fucking dollars! And yes they were! I'd never do those things to my cousin. Neither would Lee… We swore to Sakura that any threats we made would be empty and that after payment she could kiss our asses goodbye!" Neji was scared but he knew Kiba wouldn't hurt him. He was telling the truth and Kiba just wanted info, he could feel it.

"You better be telling the truth or so help me!" Kiba clenched Neji's throat tighter. Neji was having a hard time breathing now as Kiba raised his blade to his face and pressed the steel against it, right beneath his eye.

"I am…" Neji coughed the words out then felt a release as Kiba let him go. Rubbing his throat he coughed and hacked up some spit and mucus. He looked up after a dry heave and saw that Kiba was already gone.

Kiba, had what he needed now he just needed to find Naruto. He had to tell him the truth it was the only way to get things on the right track. He knew that if he could tell Naruto the truth and get Hinata to rat on Sakura that everything would be okay. He believed Neji, Neji was too easy to read when he lied. As soon as he heard him cough the words Kiba knew that he was telling the truth, all he had to do now was tell Naruto and get him to believe it.

Kiba searched and searched. He checked every store and every restaurant but there was no sign of Naruto, he had even gone back to Naruto's house to see if he had just stayed home but Naruto was no where to be found. Kiba finally sat down to rest beside the river. Leaning against the big oak tree he felt his heart sink some more as it was already 11 o'clock.

"GOD DAMNIT WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU NARUTO!" Kiba slammed his fist into the ground.

"No need to shout Kiba, I'm right here." Naruto was lying on an upper tree branch. His eyes where puffy and red like he had been crying for a while. His body was sagging low as if from major fatigue, but he had sat up a bit when he saw Kiba sit down beneath the tree.

"Naruto!" Kiba had stood up and began to climb up the tree to sit with Naruto. "Naruto Hinata she…"

"Ah…yeah she broke up with me… heh one day… I must really suck as a boyfriend huh" Naruto gave a weak sheepish smile but soon it turned into a frown.

"No she…" Kiba was interrupted again this time by Naruto beginning to cry softly.

"I…I really tried my best to be good to her but…but… I guess it wasn't enough." Naruto began to cry a little heavier now.

"List Naruto, Hinata she…" Kiba was shaking Naruto now but he kept talking not hearing a word Kiba said.

"I loved her Kiba, what else could I have done… I wish I knew…" This time Naruto was interrupted by Kiba's hand slapping him across the face.

"God damn listen to me already you big idiot!" Kiba saw he had his attention now as Naruto rubbed his cheek but nodded weakly. Kiba sighed in relief, all he could do now was hope that this would work. "Now listen up, Hinata still loves you. She was blackmailed. She never wanted to break up with you." Kiba gave him a moment.

"Go on I'm listening…" Naruto's tears had dried and he was no longer crying. What Kiba said sounded too good to be true but he trusted Kiba and he hoped with all his might he spoke the truth.

"Okay well here's the story…" Kiba went through everything making sure not to leave out a single detail and when he was done he took a deep breath and sighed out in relief.

"So you see?? Everything was big misunderstanding."

"…." Naruto was silent.

"Naruto?" Kiba looked puzzled as Naruto's head hung a little low.

"Kiba……Thank you…but…there's still something we need to do…" Naruto looked up at Kiba a rather serious face plastered across him, his eyes filled with fire.

"What…" Kiba looked even more confused before.

"Sakura needs to pay for what she did… And I swear she will if it's the last thing I do…She will."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Authors Note: Alright new update. Plz R&R, I'd appreciate it very much. I added another chapter because I was feeling really bad for not updating in so long so I decided to try and put these updates together as quick as possible. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And hope that you stick around for this story arc's thrilling conclusion. Or at least I hope it's thrilling.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

Angst of a Ninja  
Chapter 12  
DAC  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If i did everything you're about to read would probably be true.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba was taken back by Naruto's sudden change in expression. Rage, it consumed Naruto's face now, and nothing in the world could have been more frightening to Kiba as Naruto jumped from the tree and started walking away.

"NARUTO! Where are you going?" Kiba jumped down and chased after him. Naruto was sprinting now, and Kiba was afraid he wouldn't catch him but Naruto had barely gotten back around the corner when he stopped. "Damn you're a fast mother…." Kiba was silent as he saw what Naruto saw.

"Naru-kun…." Hinata was walking, no staggering down the street towards them. "I'm sorry…." Naruto didn't need anymore he ran and hugged her tight. She hugged him back but was weak and felt so very scared.

"Hinata….don't….ever do that again….. Just come and talk to me alright? I'll understand…and we…we can work it out. You don't ever have to give into anyone's threats as long as I'm with you okay. I love you, and I'll protect you forever, with all that I am." Naruto's words were broken but strong. They were accompanied by tears but Hinata didn't need them to know that he meant every word.

Kiba smiled as the two fell to their knees hugging each other. He couldn't have been happier but now he didn't know what to do. He stumbled back a bit, happy to see his friends together again, but still torn up inside over his own romantic loss. He felt slightly confused as he turned and walked away. But he didn't take more than a single step. No…he couldn't move as the knife was thrust into his stomach. Sakura stood both her hands grasping the switch blade's handle. Her face was contorted with rage, and her eyes were streaming hot tears.

"You…..you….this is all your fault….I followed you…I know what you did. YOU BASTARD!...you ruined my plan you stupid ass!" She wrenched the knife from his stomach and smashed the side of his face with her fist. Naruto and Hinata had turned and were staring as the event unfolded. Hinata's mouth quivered as Kiba curled holding his stomach. Naruto's eyes were wide with shock for a split second. Then they were filled with rage. Sakura dropped the knife and looked up seeing Naruto's face, and then ran.

Sakura turned and ran straight down the street with Naruto right on her heels. Sakura's mind was racing. 'Oh my god, what have I done…. No… I can't let it end like this…I need to get away…I need to find someone….I need.' But her thoughts ended there as Naruto caught her and threw her into the brick wall of a nearby building. Sakura's head smashed against the wall cracking in the back and spilling blood down to the road. It wasn't fatal but it had left her dazed and unable to speak or think.

"YOU BITCH! I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! YOU….YOU….RARGGH" Naruto reared back his fist ready to pound Sakura's face into the wall ending her right then and there when he was tackled aside and onto the pavement.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT!" Sasuke had tackled Naruto to the ground and was now standing over him. Michiyo was kneeling with Sakura holding her head.

"Sasuke, she's badly hurt. She's gonna die if we don't get her out of here." Michiyo's voice hit deaf ears. Sasuke had come to apologize to Sakura when he saw her being chased by Naruto. He followed them and had just arrived in time to stop Naruto from killing her. His mind was set to only one thing. "Naruto needs to pay for hurting someone who actually cares for me."

"GOD DAMNIT SASUKE MOVE OUT OF THE WAY SHE DESERVES THIS!" Naruto got up and charged Sasuke ramming his shoulder into his chest.

"What the fuck for!" Sasuke stopped Naruto and pushed him back sending his right hook across Naruto's face. "What did she do to deserve that!"

"She assaulted and threatened Hinata!" Naruto returned Sasuke's punch with one of his own and then took the liberty of ramming his knee into Sasuke's stomach.

"YOU FUCKING SMASHED HER HEAD AGAINST A WALL!!" Sasuke lunged forward smashing the top of his skull into Nartuo's face breaking his nose in the process. Naruto fell back onto his back clenching his nose.

"SHE TRIED TO KILL KIBA!!" Naruto's shout stopped Sasuke in his tracks as he was preparing to wail on Naruto some more.

"Wha….what?" Sasuke snapped back for a moment and then his eyes grew wide. Sasuke's mind raced he didn't know what was going on, or what had come over him.

"SHE STABBED HIM IN THE STOMACH!" Naruto stood letting his nose bleed freely as he reared back and punched Sasuke right in the eye sending him careening back into Michiyo's arms. Sasuke and Sakura, both being supported by Michiyo, focused a little as the sound of sirens, cops and ambulances, roared down the street and pulled up next to them.

Sakura was taken with Michiyo into the back of the Ambulance. Kiba was already being supported off life support and Hinata was off in the corner trying not to cry. Sakura's head was quickly wrapped to suppress the bleeding as Kiba's stab had been as well. Naruto and Sasuke had been cuffed from behind and both had been thrown into the back seat of a cop car were the sat at either ends. Both of them looked out their windows as the rain started again, falling just as hard as it had when Kiba had left. Naruto cried with the rain, his face filled with anguish. Sasuke on the other hand, just stared. His eyes narrowed and his face intensified. His sorrow and angst were much greater than Naruto's but no tears spilled and no contortion could be seen. His mind raced with thoughts of everything and nothing. 'What happened? Sakura stabbed Kiba? Am I going crazy? What's going to happen to all of us?' Sasuke blinked as he turned toward Naruto who had calmed and was now sitting straighter than he had before.

"Naruto……" Sasuke didn't know what to say, he didn't even know what to feel.

"Sasuke… Can I ask you something…" Naruto lowered his face letting the shadow's consume his eyes.

"Yeah sure… what is it…" Sasuke gave up trying to sort his problems out. It was no use.

"Why'd all of this have to happen our first day back?" Naruto lifted his face, losing the intensity he once felt.

"I don't know…." Sasuke chuckled a bit to himself. It was such a stupid question, but he had a feeling he knew what Naruto really wanted to ask. "What do you think is gonna happen now Naruto?" Naruto lowered his head, letting his eyes become emotionless as he gazed toward Sasuke.

"I don't….know…." Naruto's expression saddened as he lowered his head farther. "I think… this is it… someone's going to jail…and…then I guess the rest will fall into place…"

"You're probably right. Just…that seems too easy…oh well" Sasuke leaned back his eyes blank.

"It sure has rained a lot today." Naruto turned his head back towards the window.

"Yeah…" Sasuke turned his head as well and for the first time all day…he let a tear run down his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Authors Note: Yep, that's it. That's my ending for this arc. It's not really great, but I like it. I hope you all like it too, and well. I want to continue the story. Just not sure how…as well… I think if I did. I'd write it using the same setting…just not include this entire part…since well… ehhh this is pretty much complete. Maybe and Epilouge later.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
